Unfit For Love
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: Inuyasha felt he was unfit for love. Atleast from where kagome stands. To him she is the unreachable. ONESHOT InuKag


**I tried to post it once but the dumb site said I didn't own it. I was like WTF!I wrote this thing at one freaking o'clock in the freaking morning. But I revised it and now I am trying again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha !**

**Now on with the story,**

* * *

"Inuyasha." That simple declaration of his name on her lips was enough to bring him to his knees. Her sweet yet salty lips. Oh how they had felt beneath his when he had felt obliged to kiss them. He soon realized his mistake. 

"Kagome." He turned away from her un ably to endure that consistent stare.

She was beckoning to him like a siren. He could only turn and walk away her wild claims of his name following behind him. He ran like he had never run before. Leaving her staring dumbfounded behind his hasty retreat. The kiss had been a mistake. But kami, she had made it so easy to want to kiss. Her innocence, vulnerability, and her naivety. He had been waiting too long for something like that to happen. He never did it in fear of her reaction. He had imagined it in every way possible but the one he just encountered.

"Chikusho!" He exclaimed causing a small nest of birds to leap in a feathery furry to get away from the offending hanyou. He turned in the tree to look at the smoke rising out of Kaede's hut. Kagome would be in there now no doubt telling Shippo a story from her time. His body reacted to his thoughts about her.

He muttered a 'Feh' before turning away from the woman who unknowingly held his heart.

Later on that night he returned to Kaede's hut well after everyone had went to bed. He smelled her salty tears before he even entered the hut. 'Kami.' He thought. She was crying again. He stopped at the voices in the hut. First the cooing voice of Sango trying to reassure a hysteric Kagome.

"He kissed me. It was so sweet and unexpected. Then he pulled away and ran off like I was some foul odor in his way of better smells."

"Feh. If only you knew." He muttered darkly and jumped into a tree nearby so he could keep and eye on her incase something happened while he was asleep.

Sleeping was a bad idea, his dreams were filled with her. How he hoped they would become after the Shikon No Tama was finished. Her his mate. Her pregnant with his pups. Sleeping only resulted in him waking up more aroused than before.

He silently jumped down and entered the hut. She was asleep but the scent of her tears clung to the air. Taunting him, telling him it was his fault she cried. He walked over to her sleeping form. So peaceful. 'She will never know what she does to me.' He vowed, that was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep beside her.

He woke up the next morning. The scent of her was too strong for him. He wondered why? Last night he remembered coming in the hut and…….

'Oh kami.' He opened his eyes now. No doubt there she was in his arms asleep. The most vulnerable of times. He did the worst thing he could do right now he kissed her. But he needed the feel of her lips against his one more time even if it was the last.

When he stopped he pulled away to look at her face. To his surprise and horror he found her awake and her eyes full of confusion.

Realizing his mistake he pilled his body from hers. She retaliated and grabbed his wrists before he could run away from her again.

"Inuyasha? What is going on?"

"Feh, nothing wench."

"Inuyasha." Crooned Kagome from behind him sweetly. He could have melted right there. He turned back toword her t see her smiling just a sweetly then she said the cursed word. "Sit." **CRASH** She then picked up a bag next to her sleeping bag. She walked past him no doubt going to take a bath.

He was left there cursing the rosary that had caused the pain and the woman he had come to love that had the power to make it do so, walking away like what just happened was an everyday occurrence. 'Kami.' He thought, 'I am in love.' "I am in love! Kagome wait!" But it was too late her scent was no where to be found. 'She probably went back into the well!'

He'd follow her that's what he would do. He followed the path into his namesake forest. The whole way to the well he was contemplating how to explain to her what was happening to him. He went to the well and dropped in.

When he got out of the well in her time he sensed only her smell. No one else was home, only her. He followed her scent to the bathroom door. He cracked the door and the shower was running. Steam raced out the door as he opened it wide. He could see the outline of her body. His groin tightened at the sight. He watched as the water cascaded down her body.

First over her beautiful head then down her neck that he wished he could nip, kiss and explore. It glistened down her full pert breasts. He almost whimpered at the thought of taking one of those in his mouth and teasing the tips of them until they were hard and he had her begging for more. Suddenly the water stopped. A wet hand appeared then disappeared taking a towel back with it then it reappeared again putting the towel back and grasping the robe that was hanging there. As much to his bodies protest he stepped out and closed the door. He leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom and waited for her to open it and see him.

When she did surprise took her first then she looked away with tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

He was by her side in a flash pulling her into a hug whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Then he surprised himself as much as her by saying, "Ai shiteru, Kagome please don't cry."

She looked into his eyes to see if her really meant it. When she saw nothing but the truth she whispered, "Ai shiteru-deso." Back.

He pulled her into his warm embrace once more twirling her around laughing for joy. Then he stopped and gently set her down and ever so sweetly enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss that told her just how much he loved her.

**

* * *

Translation key:**

**Chikusho!- Damm!**

**Ai shiteru!- I love you!**

**Ai shiteru-deso!- I love you too!

* * *

****I wrote this a couple of nights ago at about one in the morning right after Inuyasha had come on. I thought it was a very sweet fic about Inu's feelings for Kagome. **

**Ja ne minna,  
XOXOXO  
palikani**


End file.
